


Future Days

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chen / Li Yin Free form, Dry cleaning au, Knotting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: Chanyeol doesn’t know what he wants to be when he grows up. He doesn’t know why he hangs out with the two most annoying omegas known to man or why he can’t breathe the moment he sees Do Kyungsoo. Because Kyungsoo isn’t his mate. Or something. He doesn’t know a lot of things, but he is slowly trying to learn. Slowly. Okay, maybe life just sucks and he’s a slacker. Maybe. Kind of.





	Future Days

The string of bells on the door jingled, an obnoxious noise that Chanyeol didn’t think he would ever get used to.

“Can you get it?” his mother yelled from the back.

Chanyeol had already peeled off his gloves and started for the front counter. Since he began working for his parents a few days ago his mother and father had all but stopped trudging up to the front when customers arrived with their arms full of dress shirts and expensive slacks.

“Yeah,” he called over his shoulder, parting the curtain that separated the customer-facing part of the store from the dry cleaning machines and presses.

“Welcome to Park’s Cleaners,” Chanyeol announced with a wide smile. He had inherited his friendliness from his parents, an asset when you owned a service business. It was easy for him to deal with customers because of his inherent ability to talk to just about anyone.

He walked to the register, surprised to see the customer already halfway out the door.

The customer was a man, on the smaller side with short black hair. He was dressed casually in a cheap grey t-shirt and jeans (when you practically grew up in a dry cleaning store it was a given that you looked at people’s clothes). Probably a secretary dropping something off for his boss, Chanyeol decided. He looked too young to be anything but an assistant. He seemed like an omega, but Chanyeol couldn’t pick up his scent to confirm.

“Drop off for Do Kyungsoo.” He had a nice voice, deep and smooth. The customer pushed open the door. “And yeah, Friday pickup is okay.”

And like that he was gone, bells thudding against the glass door.

He hadn’t even asked him if he liked his shirts folded or on hangers. Chanyeol frowned at the customer, feeling slighted. Maybe a bit betrayed. Customer service was a two-way street.

He grabbed the tag and punched the customer number into the computer, pulling up the customer’s account. He had half a screen of orders, all from the last few months. Nothing noted about the scent, nothing noted about preferences of any kind. Hmm.

Chanyeol pressed the print button so he would have a check-in receipt. He ripped the paper off the printer and retreated to the back with the bag, ready to dump out the contents and tag them in.

“Mom, is there anything I need to know about Do Kyungsoo’s stuff?” he shouted as he walked past the curtain.

“What?” his mother yelled back.

“DO. KYUNG-SOO,” he shouted louder. He slid the plastic pull down on the bag’s drawstring and pulled open the bag.

“Ah, Kyungsoo?! Shirts on hangers!” his mom yelled back. She always remembered the customers, even if they had only been there once before.

“Okay, tha–” the words died in his throat.

A bundle of clothing came tumbling out onto the work counter. A few pairs of dress pants and balled up button down shirts. It was a completely normal drop-off, a week’s worth of expensive outfits for someone who probably made a hefty salary in some office uptown.

_Except it wasn’t normal._

The scent hit Chanyeol like a truck, causing him to step away in shock. It smelled like….like…

Pine and something sweet mingled together. Coffee, rich and dark. Cake and the licorice Chanyeol was low-key addicted to.

_Fucking hell._

He reached for the scent masking spray with his hand over his mouth and nose, trying to block out the smell.  He sprayed it blindly.

It wasn’t unusual to be inundated with scents. Some people shunned wearing scent blockers for religious or personal reasons. Sure the majority of people masked their scent because it was easier that way, took the emotion out of things, kept their mating status private. Everyone Chanyeol knew, including himself, wore blockers, but there was a portion of the population who did not. A few times he had dumped out an order and was met with the smell of an omega, a beta, or an alpha that didn’t wear blockers. It was usually no big deal. It was no different than smelling the occasional scents that were present while riding the bus or walking through a crowded shopping mall.

_No big deal._

Except, this time it was. It hit him hard like a punch to the gut. He felt suddenly tense at the briefest trace of the scent.

He kept spraying, waiting for the scent to dissipate, but it wasn’t. It was too strong. Earthy, raw _. An omega._

“What are you doing?” his mother scolded, surprising him.

Chanyeol dropped the spray can, the metal clanking onto the tile floor and rolling away. He blinked through a cloud of scent blocker, the air thick with it. Shit, he hadn’t realized how much he had sprayed.

He choked and stepped back, pointing at the pile of clothing. “What is wrong with his clothes?” he coughed.

His mother waved away the cloud of scent blocker. “What do you mean?” she asked, giving him a curious look. “Nothing is wrong with his clothes.”

“T-the smell––” he hacked, retreating further away. He stumbled backward until he hit the wall, yelping.

“Are you feeling okay?” his mother raised an eyebrow at him.

The scent was too strong, he turned around and rushed past his mom. “I’m taking lunch.”

“It’s only nine in the morning!” she called after him.

 

 

 

Park Chanyeol could count on one hand the number of things he regretted in his young life. The first was thinking that he could win a silence competition against Jongdae. They both might be loud but Chanyeol really couldn’t shut up for more than five minutes. The second was the time he accidentally set his science classroom on fire (okay, so it really _was_ important to pay attention in class). The third was thinking he was cut out for a degree in architecture when he kept spelling (and maybe saying) angles as angels (changing majors was a bitch no matter how far along in college you were). The fourth was the time he kind-of sort-of hugged that cat even though he knew he was allergic. Also that other cat. And that dog. Okay, he hugged a lot of animals he shouldn’t. And the fifth...the fifth was agreeing to work at his parent’s dry cleaning business the winter break of his sophomore year in college.

It was Wednesday afternoon and he was holed up in his room, post his third shower of the day. He had a fever, he felt like vomiting, and his dick hadn’t settled down once since he had escaped to his room no matter how many times he had jerked off. His mom showed up to yell at him for running out of work and goddamn it no matter how much he scrubbed he couldn’t escape it.

_That scent._

That fucking smell that had invaded his nostrils around nine o’clock that morning, when he was going about his normal business, dumping an order of clothes onto a work table. He hadn’t even touched them that he could remember yet…

He couldn’t get it to go away. He didn’t feel like himself, he felt needy, he felt like he could rip the damn door off the wall for no reason at all. It was as surge of hormones, his mind being controlled by more base desires that were completely unwelcome.

The scent of pine and licorice and fuck -- was he really mentally waxing the smell of a few button down shirts and Armani dress pants?!

“I hate my life…” he groaned dramatically, burying his face in his pillow. He kicked his legs then whimpered, his erection straining against his mattress. Not again.

He knew what had happened, he wasn’t an idiot. Okay, maybe he _was_ an idiot but he was well aware of what made him hard and pissed off.

And he wasn’t having any of it.

He blindly fumbled in his top dresser drawer for the rut suppressing pills he had never opened. He took three with a glass of water and crawled into bed, miserable.

 

 

 

The next morning Chanyeol met his two best friends at a small cafe near campus. His body had calmed down thanks to the medication but his mind was a mess. One look at him and his friends knew something was wrong.

“Did you realize you’ve been spelling the word _business_ wrong too?” Baekhyun asked, shoving a handful of fries into his mouth. “You know, majors are overrated.”

“You’re just saying that because you still don't have one yet,” Jongdae sighed, lowering his voice he turned to Chanyeol. “Don’t listen to I-want-to-major-in-listing-reasons-Kim-Minseok-has-the-perfect-ass. Tell Jongdae your problems. I will offer my sage advice.”

Chanyeol assumed he looked just as pathetic as he felt. No, he _knew_ he did. He had dark circles under his eyes and he hadn’t eaten anything for breakfast, afraid that his mother would ask him twenty questions about why he skipped out on work yesterday and then texted her he wouldn’t be able to make it today either. It was hard to avoid someone you lived with.

“I feel so creepy,” he whined, face down on the table. It smelled like french fries and cleaning fluid. _Smell._ Scent. He groaned, banging his forehead on the Formica tabletop.

“What did you do?” Baekhyun asked cautiously.

“Oh my god, did you finally confess to the Orange Julius dude?!” Jongdae blurted out.

“Dude, it’s been like five years. He is probably mated by now,” Baekhyun said, clucking his tongue.

“What Orange Julius dude?” Chanyeol lifted his head, momentarily distracted.

“The beta you were in love with during sophomore year of high school. The dude with red hair, the one that made you drag us to the mall every other day so you could stare at him and talk about how some things were never meant to be, like caramel Oreos” Baekhyun reminded him. “The day they released caramel Oreos I thought you were going to have a nervous breakdown.”

“Yeah, that was rough,” Jongdae agreed. “Made me give up Oreos.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol had completely forgotten about that guy. And caramel Oreos. They sounded delicious now that he thought about it. “No, it wasn’t that guy.”

Suddenly, he remembered he was supposed to be upset. He frowned, sighing sadly. “It is _way_ worse than that guy.”

Jongdae and Baekhyun exchanged frightened looks.

“I-I…” it was so embarrassing to admit it.

“You….?” Baekhyun questioned, leaning in.

“I went into rut because I caught a scent on a customer’s clothes,” he blurted out, head going back to rest on the table.

_Silence_. His normally talkative friends didn’t seem to have any response.

“You like...smelled his clothes?” Jongdae finally asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Chanyeol lifted his head, indignant. “No! I’m not a creep! I just...his scent kind of lingered and I couldn’t get rid of it.”

“Oh! Okay, well that’s good.” Jongdae looked instantly relieved. “I thought you were sniffing people’s dirty laundry or something.”

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes.

Baekhyun pursed his lips. “It sent you into rut? Has that, like ever happened to you?”

Chanyeol shook his head. Both of his best friends were omegas. They had it worse than he could possibly imagine, taking suppressants every day so they could stave off their monthly heats. Alpha ruts were different, not as frequent as heats. It wasn’t uncommon for alphas to never have one until they met their mate, which is why Chanyeol had never opened his package of suppressants.

It was also why he was scared shitless at the moment.

He watched his best friends exchange another look before glancing back at him.

“What?” Chanyeol whined.

Baekhyun shrugged, Jongdae looked positively mischievous. “You know, maybe the customer––”

“Don’t say it.” Chanyeol held his hands up in front of him.

“Is your mate,” Jongdae finished, smiling widely.

Chanyeol groaned. “But I don’t _want_ a mate. I don’t even know what I want to be when I grow up and I haven’t even met this person, their secretary dropped off the order. Plus what if they are already mated and mating is a load of bullshit, I know it. I can barely cook, I just learned how to say angle, and I still get afraid of the dark after I watch horror movies I can’t have a mate.” Chanyeol sucked in a deep breath.

Mating seemed so definite. So...adult. He wasn’t an adult. Okay, maybe his identification card said he was but he certainly didn’t feel like one. Plus the idea of a one, a true destined mate had always sounded like a load of bullshit to him. Some romantic mumbo-jumbo that people liked to throw out to validate their relationships. So what if some people absolutely swore they went through their first rut because of some destiny or something. They just liked a certain smell. Yeah, that was it, Chanyeol reminded himself. He just liked the scent.

“Right.” Baekhyun nodded like he agreed with everything Chanyeol had just rambled on about. “So then it sounds like this is a non-issue.”

“How is it a non-issue?” Chanyeol squeaked.

“If you don’t want to meet the person, then just choke back suppressants and get on with your life,” Baekhyun replied.

Chanyeol pouted, thinking. Right, he could just take the suppressants, finish off the next four weeks working for his parents, and forget all about it. He relaxed his shoulders and nodded. “Right. I can get on with my life.”

“There’s the spirit!” Jongdae reached across the table and lightly punched Chanyeol in the arm. “Now let’s talk about more important things. I need to figure out what to get Li Yin for Christmas.”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol rolled their eyes in tandem.

“What! She is hard to shop for. Okay, here are the options….”

 

It took an immense amount of smiles and flattery for Chanyeol’s mom to forgive him for his work transgressions. He had missed three days of work in a row and she was threatening to kick him out of the house.

“If you aren’t planning on showing up then I can find someone who deserves the job more,” she warned.

“I won’t miss another day, promise.” He had flashed his best dazzling smile and brought his mother flowers that evening. It seemed to do the trick, by the next Monday she was no longer giving him the stink eye.

And so he returned to his eight hours a day slaving over a hot press and checking in clothing, tossing them in sorted laundry bins after carefully reading the garment care tags. He chatted with the customers, charmed the old ladies (and a few of the old men) and went on with his life.

When Wednesday rolled around he tried to pretend that he wasn’t dreading the person that may or may not walk through the door to drop off clothes for their employer, one Do Kyungsoo. He tried to pretend he wasn’t spraying scent suppressant all over the front of the store and the work table in the minutes leading up to nine o’clock.

The doorbell jingled at a minute after nine and he totally wasn’t scurrying to throw a tablecloth on the nearest hot press so he could pretend he was too busy to possibly wait on the customer.

“Dad! Can you get the–”

“Busy. You get it,” his father hollered from somewhere in the back.

Chanyeol gritted his teeth and moved towards the front, hoping Do Kyungsoo only sent his secretary once a month. Unlikely but a guy could dream.

He parted the curtain and cringed. It was the same man from the week before, closely cropped black hair, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Do Kyungsoo’s secretary.

“Order for Do Kyungsoo,” he said quickly, shoving the dry cleaning bag over the counter before turning around. “Friday’s fine.”

“Have a–” The door shut. “Nice day.” Chanyeol sighed, staring at the offensive bag.

Right, he was taking his suppressants. He could totally do this. He printed off the check-in receipt and carried the bag to the back. He assaulted the bag with a heavy dose of scent suppressant before he opened it with as little skin contact as possible. Dumping the clothes on the table he tossed the bag in the corner and stepped away.

Dress pants. Dress shirts.

He took a step towards the pile and reached for the nearest baby blue shirt. He could do this. He could totally do this.

A waft of scent hit him, the smell potent.

_Shit,_ he couldn’t do this. He recoiled, stumbling backward. He grabbed for the scent blocking spray and held down the top, the blocker clouding around the pile of clothes.

Shit. Shit Shit. It was happening again. How could it be happening again -- he was taking a suppressant?! Chanyeol felt his body start to tense, a heat creep in his cheeks.

It was a terrible repeat of the week before, save for the fact his mother hadn’t caught him dousing the entire backroom in scent blocker. He dropped the can and retreated, rushing towards the back door.

“I don’t feel well, need to go,” he yelled over his shoulder.

“What do you think you are doing?!” his mother shouted after him. “Get back here!”

Pissing his mother off was its own brand of terrifying, but he had more pressing issues. Like his dick, the fact his suppressants failed, and the burning desire to punch Do Kyungsoo in the face –– not necessarily in that order.

 

 

He took four suppressants a few minutes after he staggered into his bedroom and locked the door. He grabbed the nearly empty bottle of lubricant and prayed something would kick in before he jerked himself raw. He came three times before he felt the suppressants start to work, the fog in his brain starting to recede.

By afternoon he was collapsed on his bed, still sweating terribly but starting to feel at least marginally normal again.

“I’m sorry mom, I’m sick,” he texted hoping she didn’t fish the key for his door out of the hall junk drawer.

Finally, he fell asleep, cursing Do Kyungsoo, whoever he was.

 

 

He couldn’t hide from his parents forever and he knew he couldn’t keep working for them. The alternative is that he could explain his problem to his loving parents and hope they would understand, but the thought of telling them his rut was triggered by one of their customer’s scents seemed...creepy at best. Horribly embarrassing. They had the talk ages ago but this...he didn’t want to talk about _this_. Plus he knew they would make a huge fuss about it, probably decide he had met his mate and start planning his wedding.

So he did the mature thing instead.

“Mom, dad, I am irresponsible and should not be trusted.”

HIs parents blinked at him. Shared a look. Then the yelling started. His parents were usually fairly good-natured, but they took their children’s work ethic very seriously.

Predictably he was threatened with his tuition no longer being paid, his room being listed for rent. There was a slew of things that he was threatened with but in the end, he knew their anger would subside. The worst he got was silence and disapproving looks, three weeks of disappointment that made him want to run off to college and his dorm room.

On move-in day he promised his parents he would earn their trust back with his grades.

“We’ll see about that,” his mother clucked her tongue at him.

Chanyeol was cheery as he bade them farewell, happy to no longer have to be avoiding their business, happy to no longer have the threat of an unwanted and unexpected rut hitting him full force.

 

“How’s my favorite alpha?” Jongdae cooed, smiling sweetly at Chanyeol, who promptly gagged.

Baekhyun snickered. “He wants something.”

“I figured as much.” Chanyeol slipped into the booth across from his two favorite omegas (hey, he just wasn't vocal about it). It was nice to be back on campus, back at the little cafe with his friends. Sure, he wasn’t necessarily ready for a full course load but after winter break he would take boring lectures over the alternative any day. “What do you need?”

“So you remember how you said you get lonely rooming alone?” Jongdae nodded, hopeful smile on his face.

“I never said that,” Chanyeol quickly responded.

“Yeah, I think his words were more like he wishes we would stop messing up his room,” Baekhyun chimed in.

Jongdae narrowed his eyes at his fellow omega before continuing. “Well, it just so happens that Li Yin has a roommate that is willing to move so I can dorm with her, assuming we can find him a new roommate since the administration is kind of meh on this whole matter.”

“By _meh_ he means they told him hell no unless he finds the guy a new place to live,” Baekhyun added.

Chanyeol sighed. “You want me to let Li Yin’s roommate move in so you can set up a love shack?”

“Yes,” Jongdae answered seriously.

“And why would I say yes?” Chanyeol countered.

“I will buy all your books this semester,” Jongdae answered without missing a beat.

Chanyeol was impressed, that was a handsome deal. Since he hadn’t worked for his parents all break he was short on funds. His tuition was paid but he was faced with having to call his older sister and beg for the rest of the money he needed for books. Yoora loved him, but he would probably get roped into some lopsided deal to pay her back. He shuddered to imagine what diabolical deed his older sister would cook up for repayment.

“Do I at least know the guy?” Chanyeol asked. He was acquainted with a lot of people on campus on account of his tendency to talk to everyone he met.

“Maybe?” Jongdae shrugged. “Li Yin said he took the last semester off for some internship thing. He’s a business major. Kyung...Kyung….something.”

Didn’t ring a bell. “And he doesn’t mind moving?”

“No. In fact, he seemed thrilled at the idea. I guess Li Yin and her messiness aren’t as endearing to everyone,” Jongdae explained, looking far too besotted when talking about his omega girlfriend’s habit for leaving her clothes all over the place and never putting anything away.

Chanyeol weighed the pros and cons of the deal in his mind. Become Yoora’s slave or take on a roommate. The fact he was rooming alone hadn’t been by design, it was just sheer luck his previously assigned roommate dropped out before even starting. His room was equipped with two beds but only one occupant.

“I want to meet him first before I say yes.”

“Deal!” Jongdae flashed a thumbs up.

“Still insulted you didn’t ask me to switch,” Baekhyun huffed.

“Like you would give up rooming with Minseok,” Chanyeol and Jongdae pointed out in unison.

“Oh, right. Never mind, carry on,” Baekhyun sing-songed.

 

 

The meeting with his potential roommate was set up for the next day, Jongdae eager to seal the deal before classes started that Monday. Jongdae was supposed to bring the potential roommate over to Chanyeol’s dorm to check out the digs and make the introductions.

_Supposed to_. Instead, Chanyeol was woken up at nine thirty sharp by a gentle rap on his door. He rolled out of bed, sleep addled and confused. He checked his phone and saw three texts from Jongdae.

_Sorry, busy._

_Sent the guy over alone, should be there soon._

_< 3 Your favorite omega_

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. He padded towards the door, dragging his hand through his messy hair. He opened the door with a signature wide smile on his face, then promptly froze.

Wide eyes looking up at him. Closely shorn black hair. Hands clasped politely in front, an oversized grey t-shirt and blue jeans.

“Park Chanyeol?” A deep voice.

When Chanyeol didn't immediately answer the man chewed his bottom lip. “Ah, sorry I must have the wrong–”

“No,” Chanyeol blurted out, suddenly intrigued and more than a little afraid. “It’s right. I’m Chanyeol.  You must be Li Yin’s roommate.”

The man nodded, flashing his own smile. HIs cheeks puffed out, lips forming a heart shape. Chanyeol wasn’t sure why but the sight made him feel a tad bit warm. He stepped aside. “Please, come in.”

The man entered the room, brushing past Chanyeol.

Chanyeol had just finished shutting the door when he introduced himself.

“My name is Do Kyungsoo. I don’t mean to be rude but do I know you from somewhere?”

Chanyeol turned. “What did you say your name was?”

“Do Kyungsoo,” the man mumbled.

Chanyeol blinked at him, trying to reconcile what he was being told to what he thought he knew. He had assumed the man was a secretary, dropping clothes off for his boss. HIs boss named _Do Kyungsoo_. Not...oh, shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Chanyeol felt a flood of anxiety wash over him.

Standing a few feet in front of him, in his dorm room, was the same man who had triggered his rut even while he was choking down suppressants like candy. Fuck. He wanted to throttle Jongdae. He wanted to throttle himself for never having asked more details like the basic i _s he an alpha, beta, or omega._

And then the scent hit, strong, overpowering. The same earthy smell that had caused Chanyeol to flee in embarrassment from his parent’s shop.

Chanyeol’s breath hitched. “Leave!” he shouted, not caring that he sounded like a madman.

Kyungsoo whirled around, eyes widening almost comically. “What?”

“Leave!” Chanyeol roared. The scent was too strong. If he thought the smell that lingered on Kyungsoo’s clothing was maddening this was ten times worse. It felt like every muscle was tensing up at once as he involuntarily reacted to the overpowering aroma.

Kyungsoo took a step back, turned and ran for the door, slamming it after him.

Chanyeol sunk to the floor, sucking in a few deep breaths. His dick was already hard, his rut firing up. Shit.

 

 

A loud pounding sounded a few hours later. Chanyeol was curled up on his bed, praying that the rut suppressants kicked in.

“I know you’re in there, open up!” Of course, it was Jongdae, his fist hitting the door nonstop. “You killed my love shack, you heathen!”

“G-go away,” Chanyeol shouted back in a weak voice. “Sick, can’t talk now.”

The pounding stopped. Chanyeol sucked in a shaky breath, thanking his lucky stars that Jongdae got the hint and left.

Except he didn’t. The door was suddenly opened, a very pissed looking omega walking in, a bobby pin in his hand. He had picked the lock.

Jongdae stopped short, eyes going wide. “What is that smell?” His nose crinkled, hand going over his mouth. “Holy shit you’re in rut.”

Chanyeol nodded, sweat trickling down his cheeks.

Jongdae took a step back. “Fuck, is that why you chased Kyungsoo away?”

Another weak nod.

Jongdae narrowed his eyes. “He put you in rut, didn’t he?”

Chanyeol rolled on his side, facing away from Jongdae. He was not going to talk about it.

“Shit. The dry cleaning customer and now this. Hell, he’s even on scent blockers.” Jongdae whistled. “Do you need suppressants or anything?”

“No, have them,” Chanyeol mumbled.

“Alright then...call if you need anything or, well most things. I can’t help you with, yunno.”  Jongdae sighed, a heavy sound before Chanyeol heard him walk away, the door opening and closing.

He buried his face in his pillow, sweat rubbing into the fabric of the pillowcase. He was miserable, had already jacked off twice. Do Kyungsoo’s scent had a stranglehold on him and the feeling was terrible. He rutted weakly into the comforter. He had taken five suppressants, way more than was recommended, yet his rut wasn’t dissipating. Hell, Jongdae had even smelled good and that was just wrong.

“I hate you, Do Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol groaned, his hand going to palm his erection.

 

 

 

It was Baekhyun who found him a few hours later, dropping by after Jongdae told him what was going on (insisting that they had to at least check on him). When Chanyeol didn’t answer the door Baekhyun picked it, because apparently Chanyeol only associated with omegas who moonlighted as lock picks.

Chanyeol had no memory of Baekhyun walking in, no memory of the ambulance ride to the hospital or the moment they pricked his arm to insert an IV line. He didn’t remember his parents arriving or Baekhyun and Jongdae making a fuss at his bedside.

HIs first memory was opening his eyes, blinking up at a bright white ceiling, and then hearing his mother speak.

“My little bub found his mate.” Her voice was dripping with affection, with pride and emotion and damn if it didn’t make Chanyeol want to throw up.

He turned to his left, horrified that his parents were sitting and staring at him. His sister was there too, all three of them looked at Chanyeol with overt affection, like that time he had won the spelling bee in third grade.

“Where am I?!” he asked, looking around. “What happened?!” Beeping machines, white bedsheets. A television perched on the wall, talk show blaring.  

“You’re in the hospital, dear. Baekhyun had to call the ambulance because you passed out. Seems that you entered an intense rut and overdosed on suppressants.” No, no, no, his mother was not smiling at him and talking about his rut! Nooooo.

“The doctor said you will be fine son, thankfully Baekhyun found you in time,” his father explained.

“When do I get to meet my future brother or sister-in-law?” Yoora chimed in, looking way too happy about the entire situation.

Chanyeol stared at the three of them, a mixture of anger and embarrassment painted across his face. “Never. I don’t have a mate, you aren’t going to meet anyone.”

Three identical frowns. “But your rut must have been triggered by–”

“Please stop saying the word _rut_ ,” Chanyeol blurted out. He struggled to sit up. This was exactly why he didn’t tell his parents back when it happened at the dry cleaners. Even Yoora, who should have sympathized with his plight as his sibling and fellow unmated Alpha, had apparently joined the dark side.

“But dear–”

“Id our patient awake?” A doctor strolled in, a middle-aged male beta with salt and pepper hair and a warm smile. Chanyeol was grateful he had shown up when he did, interrupting the unwanted conversation with his family. He approached Chanyeol’s bedside, a clipboard in hand.

“How are you feeling?”

“Okay,” Chanyeol answered. His rut was gone, and aside from some residual soreness, he felt normal, no fever, no sweats.

“Good. You need to be careful with suppressants,” the doctor warned. “You overdosed, you could have had permanent side effects if your friends hadn’t called an ambulance when they did.”

Chanyeol nodded. “I won’t do it again, doctor.”

“I need to do a brief examination.” He turned towards Chanyeol's; family. “Sorry, but if you don’t mind stepping out.”

His mother, father, and sister obliged, leaving the room with a few fond glances towards Chanyeol as they left.

Once the door was closed the doctor started the examination, listening to Chanyeol’s lungs, inspecting his eyes and ears, and feeling his lymph nodes.

“Doc, I have a few questions,” Chanyeol wanted to speak to him while they were alone, sans his parents and sister hearing about his problem, or at least his problem in detail.

“Sure,” the doctor noted a few things on the chart, scribbling away with his pen.

Chanyeol fiddled with his hands, still feeling slightly embarrassed. “This person, uh, the one who sent me into rut...it happened twice before. And I’ve never gone into rut before that.”

“That isn’t unusual, go on.” The doctor looked up from Chanyeol’s chart.

“Is it normal for just a tiny whiff of scent to send someone into rut?” He suddenly recalled what Jongdae had said, _Hell, he's even on scent blockers._ “And if the person is on scent blockers, how can that happen?”

“Hmm. Well, scent blockers aren’t always effective, especially if the person’s scent is compatible with your own.”

“But when I went into rut, suppressants wouldn’t even stop it. I was on suppressants when the second rut happened.”

The doctor looked thoughtful. “If scent blockers and suppressants are not working, then, in this case, I believed it is fairly obvious what is happening.”

“What?” Chanyeol swallowed, afraid of what the doctor may say.

“You met your mate. Congratulations.” The doctor smiled.

Shit. Not a medical professional too. “But I just like his scent...he isn’t my mate,” Chanyeol said, frowning.

“Hm. That is another way of explaining it. _Mate_ is usually what most people like to hear, but it isn’t a technical term. Biologically you met someone who is very compatible with you and your body reacted accordingly. You just seemed to have had a particularly strong reaction.”

“Do you have anything I can take so you know, it doesn’t happen again.” Chanyeol looked hopeful.

“I can give you a shot of stronger suppressants, but I am not going to write you a prescription on account of your recent overdose.”

Chanyeol would take what he could get. The doctor promised to send a nurse in to give him a shot and then discharge him from the hospital after.

His parents offered to give him a ride back to campus, but he declined, waving them away in favor of taking the bus back with Jongdae and Baekhyun (who he learned were camped out in the waiting room all day). His mother hugged him extra tight, his sister gave him an annoyed look, and his dad clapped him on the back before they left. Honestly, he was just glad to see them go, knowing full well his parents would be harassing him on a daily basis to bring his mate over.

“You scared us big guy,” Baekhyun said while they were walking to the bus stop.

“Good thing your friends can pick locks,” Jongdae chimed in.

“Sorry guys.” Chanyeol was still fighting with his embarrassment, but he was thankful for his friends. They had saved him from a potentially dire outcome. “And thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. Just know I am not paying for your books and still hate you for destroying my dream of a love shack” Jongdae said sarcastically, causing Chanyeol to chuckle and roll his eyes.

“I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me,” Chanyeol deadpanned.

“Maybe,” Jongdae answered playfully.

The three friends fell silent for a minute before Baekhyun asked the question that Chanyeol knew was coming.

“So...Kyungsoo, huh?”

“He was the one at the dry cleaners too.” Chanyeol figured there was no point in lying or omitting the truth, not when his friend had practically saved his life. “I didn’t know it until he walked into my room. You better not say anything to him,” Chanyeol threatened.

“Fine,” his friends answered in unison. They walked towards the bus stop, cars passing sporadically. It was pushing eleven, there weren’t many people out at this time.

“Strange…” Jongdae muttered, barely audible.

“What?” Chanyeol glanced at his friend.

“It’s just…” Jongdae pursed his lips, making Chanyeol more nervous.

“What is it?!’ He demanded. He stopped walking and grabbed Jongdae’s arm to keep in place.

“Li Yin didn’t say anything about Kyungsoo going into heat. In fact, he was fine the last I saw him,” Jongdae frowned. “If he is your mate wouldn’t he have reacted the same?”

Chanyeol let his arms fall to his side. “He’s not my mate,” he said gruffly. Turning, he stalked off towards the bus stop.

“Okay, okay I won’t mention it again!” Jongdae and Baekhyun jogged to catch up.

So, Kyungsoo wasn’t affected. Honestly, Chanyeol hadn’t even spared a thought about it or what Kyungsoo’s reaction would be. He didn’t particularly care, or so he wanted to believe. Kyungsoo wasn’t his mate, he was a random guy who gave Chanyeol an annoying problem. A random guy whose lack of heat may or may not suddenly be bothering Chanyeol.

No effect?! Nothing?! Kyungsoo didn’t react at all...Here he was overdosing on suppressants while Kyungsoo was fine?! Something about it pissed him off and also made him feel a tad bit insecure. The entire bus ride back to campus Chanyeol obsessed over it.

If he was someone who believed in mates, which he wasn’t, then Kyungsoo would have reacted too, especially if their compatibility could cut through scent blockers and suppressants. But apparently, he had no response.

Jongdae and Baekhyun were chattering about their last Overwatch game when Chanyeol suddenly blurted out, “Are you sure he isn’t in heat?”

Bot omegas fell silent and stared at him. “N-no,” Jongdae answered. “Li Yin said he was fine, just mad that he had to deal with an asshole alpha who yelled at him.”

Chanyeol went back to glaring out the window.

Do Kyungsoo was really becoming a problem.

 

 

 

Chanyeol did his best to push Kyungsoo from his thoughts. After airing out his room and coating it with scent blockers he managed to relax. By Sunday night he almost felt normal, ready for classes to start the next morning.

His alarm went off at the horribly early time of seven. He hit snooze three times before getting out of bed and heading for the showers, past the slew of similarly tired students not ready for the semester to begin.

He trudged across the commons, to the Arts and Communication building, managing to make it into the lecture hall with three minutes to spare. Success.

He fiddled with is a pen, glancing around at the other students, curious who else was taking Business Comm. He spotted a few people he knew fairly well, a lot he had talked to once or twice, and one or two that were clearly freshmen.

The professor arrived eight thirty on the dot, carrying a briefcase and looking about as thrilled to be there as the students.

Chanyeol watched the musty old alpha professor setting up his things, zoning out.

A thunk of a backpack, a creek from the desk next to him, and Chanyeol was glancing to his left, to a previously unoccupied seat.

The scent hit him at the same time his brain processed who was sitting next to him, a sensory overload that almost made him stand up and bolt from the room.

Do Kyungsoo, his cheeks pink, breathing heavy like he had run to the classroom. He was dressed in sweats and a black t-shirt and damn did he smell amazing.

Chanyeol stilled, his mind in a panic. He expected his rut to kick in immediately.

When Kyungsoo noticed him staring he glared, clearly remembering him from their interaction a couple days prior.

Chanyeol stiffened and looked away. His rut wasn’t flaring up, apparently, the stronger suppressants were working. He tried to hold his breath, to look anywhere but to his left. Shit. Shit. _Shit._

He could feel warmth pool in his stomach.

“Welcome to business communications. I am your Professor, Dr. Kim Junmyeon.”

He was getting hard, the aroma of pine and earth and everything good in life wafting over him. His dick sprung to life, tightening against his pants.

Chanyeol clenched his hands into fists, closed his eyes, tried to think of anything but the overwhelming scent. The professor was droning on, details Chanyeol probably needed to listen to but couldn’t. Not now.

He waited, face flushing in embarrassment. And then he realized something was different. He was hard, but he wasn’t in rut. The suppressants must be working, at least a little. The fever wasn’t coming on, the rush of testosterone was missing. He was left with an embarrassingly inappropriate erection, but the other symptoms were absent.

Chanyeol had never thanked the higher powers for a desk as much as he did at that moment. At least he could hide his problem from everyone’s view.

He struggled to look at the professor, to ignore his body’s reaction to being so close to Kyungsoo. He managed to start taking notes, to will himself not to look over at the omega who was furiously writing in his notebook.

And somehow he managed to get through the class, an hour and a half later the professor dismissed the room with a lengthy homework assignment, Kyungsoo was quick to get up, leaving the room in a hurry. A final waft of his scent hit Chanyeol, making him tremble.

Now that class was over he had no reason to be sitting, which meant he theoretically should be ditching the only thing covering up his problem.

He started writing in his notebook, opened the textbook and took notes. He attempted to look busy as all the other students filtered out of the class, leaving him alone. His erection started to die down but wasn’t gone yet when the Professor walked past, giving him a strange look. Chanyeol feigned a smile at him.

Five minutes later he was able to stand up and dart from the classroom, desperate to escape.

 

 

 

“I don’t get it.” Chanyeol picked at his sandwich, angrily tossing a pickle onto Baekhyun’s plate.

“Well, you see, babies are made when–” Baekhyun stopped talking when Chanyeol shot him a death look.

“Li Yin!” Jongdae shouted, waving his girlfriend over to their booth. They were eating lunch, celebrating the fact they survived their morning classes, inaugurating a semester of being stressed and feeling like shit. AKA welcome back to the life of a college student.

Li Yin, a pretty omega with a wide smile, made a beeline for the booth, slipping in next to her boyfriend. Jongdae was all smiles, his expression immediately morphing into that of a lovesick fool. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were used to seeing it, so much so they had long since stopped rolling their eyes over the way their friend shifted gears the moment his girlfriend was around.

“Hi guys,” Li Yin greeted, reaching for the menu. “Everyone survive the morning?”

“Maybe. Depends on what Chanyeol doesn’t get.” Baekhyun stared at him, waiting.

“Did Kyungsoo go into heat?” he blurted out, looking at Li Yin.

She glanced at Jongdae. “No, why? He’s on suppressants like ninety percent of the omegas on campus.” She turned to Chanyeol and narrowed her eyes at the alpha. “You know you owe him an apology for how you acted.“

“Oh my god, it is bothering you!” Baekhyun slapped his hand down on the table, Chanyeol’s soda sloshing at the impact.

“Am not,” he replied, reaching for a napkin to soak up the spill.

“Okay, what is going on?” Li Yin looked among the three friends.

“Nothing,” Chanyeol answered, dabbing up the cola.

The atmosphere was awkward for a few seconds before Jongdae tried to salvage it. “How was your morning, babycakes?”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun had their limits. They both rolled their eyes.

“That is so gross,” Chanyeol muttered.

“Good, and yours honey bear?” Li Yin replied.

“I think I just threw up in my mouth,” Baekhyun said.

Banter ensued and Chanyeol was able to take his mind away from a certain omega and his lack of reaction, at least for the rest of lunch. If only he could forget about him forever.

 

The world, it seemed, was not about to let Chanyeol forget. Over the next three days, he found, much to his irritation, that he had not one but four classes with Kyungsoo. Each time he ended up sitting at his desk long after the lecture had ended, trying to look busy so he wouldn’t embarrass himself hobbling away with his dick pointing due north.  Each time Kyungsoo glared at him, making his anger towards Chanyeol well known. And each time Chanyeol obsessed over the reason he was the only one who was having the issue, you know if that whole mate thing was true. Which it wasn’t. _Definitely wasn’t._

But the world, as cruel as it could be, hadn’t thrown the biggest curveball Chanyeol’s way. That came on Friday night courtesy of a very foolish agreement on his part. Of course, he had said, I would love to go watch a live band with you guys.

Of course, he thought later, he shot himself in the foot.

Because after going to a bar near campus, plopping down and waiting for the band to go on, he was faced with the source of all of his troubles. In walked Jongdae, Baekhyun, Li Yin and...Li Yin’s roommate, who was already eyeing up the other patrons with a frown on his face.

Chanyeol almost stood and bolted right then and there, but Baekhyun spotted him before he could make a mad dash for the door. He settled for a weak wave and a string of mental curses.

Jongdae mouthed “sorry” when he was a few feet from the table, nodding his head towards Kyungsoo. Chanyeol wanted to choke him.

When Kyungsoo spotted Chanyeol he hesitated, brow furrowing together, eyes going dark.

“Chanyeol wants to apologize,” Li Yin sing-songed, arm looping around Kyungsoo’s as she guided him towards the table.

“I did?” Chanyeol blurted out. Kyungsoo glared and he immediately corrected himself. “I did! I mean, sorry for all that I was, I wasn’t feeling well and uh, sorry. Really sorry.” He could smell Kyungsoo’s scent, the compelling scent that did things to him. Unwelcome things. The predictable tightening of his pants occurred next He hoped, prayed that he could sit at the pub table for as long as possible and hide it all from his friends and his tormentor.

Kyungsoo eyed him up. “You’re one _of those alphas_ , aren’t you?” he accused. Chanyeol went slack-jawed, not sure what he meant by _one of those_ alphas.

“Chanyeol is practically an omega.” Baekhyun plopped down at the table. “Really, he isn’t all rawr or anything, right guys?”

“I doubt he even has a knot, to be honest,” Jongdae chimed in, taking a seat, Li Yin sitting next to him.

“Hey! I have a knot!” Chanyeol protested, feeling his cheeks grow warm.

Kyungsoo suddenly laughed and Chanyeol’s mind went blank. He had a nice laugh, deep like his voice. His eyes sparkled with something akin to mischief as he pulled out a chair and took a seat.

Suddenly Chanyeol’s mouth felt very dry.

“Right. I am sure you do.” Jongdae reached over and patted Chanyeol’s hand in mock sympathy. Turning to Kyungsoo he whispered, “He probably doesn’t.”

Kyungsoo laughed again, and the sweet sound killed any further protests Chanyeol could dream up. He just stared, basking in the way Kyungsoo’s eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled. The curve of his lips. The...oh shit. He looked away.

“What do you guys want to drink?” Baekhyun asked. “I’ll go get them.”

“Captain and coke,” Chanyeol answered, hoping the bartender made it extra strong.

It was beer for Li Yin and Jongdae. Kyungsoo shook his head. “I don’t drink,” he answered. “A water will be fine.”

Chanyeol filed away the information before he realized what he was doing. Why did he care Kyungsoo didn’t drink?

“Kyungsoo likes this band,” Li Yin mentioned, looking at Chanyeol when she spoke. “Kyungsoo, Chanyeol is a big fan of grunge music too.”

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes and looked at Jongdae, who smiled sweetly in return, not betraying anything. Chanyeol suddenly felt like this was all a big setup. _A big, unwelcome setup_.

“What are your favorite bands?” Kyungsoo asked, making eye contact with Chanyeol.

Chanyeol cleared his throat. He picked at the bar napkin, not wanting to look at Kyungsoo. “Nirvana, Pearl Jam. The usual.” Damn, why was his dick so hard?

“I’m in Pearl Jam’s fan club,” Kyungsoo said with a chuckle. He sounded excited, his deep voice full of enthusiasm. Chanyeol didn’t like the way it made his heart start to thunder in his chest. “Kind of silly, maybe, but I’m a huge fan. What did you think of Lightning Bolt?”

“I want Future Days played at my funeral,” Chanyeol answered quickly. It was one of his favorite songs, in constant rotation on his playlists.

Kyungsoo agreed with him and soon Chanyeol, bar napkin slowly picked apart, was talking to him about the way Nirvana Unplugged changed his life. He barely even registered when Baekhyun got back to the table, shoving his captain and coke over to him.

“Seems like you two have a lot in common,” Baekhyun interjected during a lull in the conversation.

Chanyeol glanced at his friend, wishing he could set him on fire with a look. They had all set it up, he had no doubts once he saw how Baekhyun was looking from Kyungsoo to Chanyeol and then back to Kyungsoo. He would make some excuse and leave if he could...if his erection wouldn’t be on full display the moment he stood up and hobbled to the door.

“You’re a business major too, right?” Kyungsoo asked, sipping from the glass of water Baekhyun handed him.

Chanyeol nodded.

“He was in the architecture program until he figured out angles were spelled-” Jongdae started, stopping when Chanyeol elbowed him in the ribs.

“I’m a sophomore. I heard you had an internship last semester?” He was just being polite, he told himself. Making conversation, that was all. He really didn’t care about Kyungsoo.

“Yeah. I was working at my Uncle’s advertising place. I’m in my second year too, but my professor made an exception for an early internship once I laid out my plans to him.”

It all sounded so...impressive. Chanyeol could tell Kyungsoo was intelligent, that he had his shit together. That he was really attractive when he smiled and his voice, his voice was so fucking enticing and…

“Chanyeol’s parents own dry cleaners,” Jongdae chimed in. He really wanted to kill his friends at the moment.

“I know. I remember seeing you there once or twice,” Kyungsoo smiled. “Your parents are really nice.”

“Uh, thanks,” he mumbled. Chanyeol wanted to hide. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die (preferably without an erection because damn was it chafing against his jeans every time he made the slightest movement).

Thankfully the band came on and the conversation was ended. Chanyeol got into the music, drumming on the table with his fingers. He caught himself glancing at Kyungsoo a couple of times during the set, mortified that he dared to look over at his tormentor. Mortified that his heart did a little jumpy thing when he caught Kyungsoo smiling, nodding his head along to the music.

During the intermission, Kyungsoo excused himself to go to the bathroom. Li Yin and Jongdae were at the bar, ordering drinks, leaving Baekhyun at the table with Chanyeol. It was his chance to escape.

“I’m going.” Chanyeol had shucked off his jacket during the set, when he stood he held it folded over his front, hiding his boner.

“Now?” Baekhyun squeaked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Yepa. And don’t try to set me up with Kyungsoo again,” he growled, hobbling around Baekhyun’s chair.

“Just accept you like him!” Baekhyun called after him. Chanyeol didn’t entertain him with a response. He moved past the thinning crowd, breathing a sigh of relief once he made it outside. Thank god it was dark and he had ac oat to protect his very obvious problem.

It was a long hobble back to his dorm room, cursing Jongdae and Baekhyun the entire way.

He jerked off the moment he was alone, trying to think of anything but a nice pair of lips and wide eyes. How nice said pair of lips would look around his dick, sliding along the length.

He failed miserably.

 

  
“Li Yin mentioned you like action movies.”

Chanyeol stared, horrified. He was in class. He was hard as a rock, his personal space covered in the strong scent of a very appealing omega. And of course Do Kyungsoo was leaning towards him, those pretty lips forming a friendly smile.

“Yeah, I do,” he said in a weak voice.

“There is a triple feature playing at the theater near campus tomorrow. Do you want to go? I mean... if you aren’t busy. I always end up going alone. Thought maybe it would be fun. If you’re busy I understand,” Kyungsoo rambled, looking all too hopeful about the entire thing.

“I. Can go. Sure.” Chanyeol hated himself. He hated his friends and he hated that his dick was harder than a fucking rock. He hated that Kyungsoo’s wide smile made warmth pool in his gut. And for some reason, he hated that the lecture started so he had to look away.

He hated everything.

 

 

“Heard you have a hot date tomorrow,” Jongdae sing-songed, sliding into the booth across from Chanyeol.

Chanyeol glared. “This isn’t funny. Stop trying to set us up.”

“Actually, I think it is hilarious.” Jongdae popped a fry in his mouth, chewing noisily.

Where there was one annoying omega another would surely follow. Baekhyun appeared a second later, nudging Chanyeol to scoot over.

“Don’t even start with me about Kyungsoo,” he warned.

“Geez, fine. I won’t mention your mate.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“He isn’t my mate!” Chanyeol protested, loud enough to earn looks from a few of the people sitting nearby. He flushed with embarrassment.

“Hmm. Yeah, that makes total sense. He is completely not your mate who sends you into rut for the first time.” Jongdae smirked.

“If he was my mate then why isn’t he in heat, huh? Answer that question.” Chanyeol leaned back and folded his arms against his chest. He tried to pull his best challenging alpha stance, appearing confrontational. In fact, he was worrying over the fact Kyungsoo had no reaction to him, he had thought about it nonstop. It made no sense to him.

Jongdae shrugged. “Maybe your scent blocker is stronger than his.”

Chanyeol pursed his lips, considering the possibility.

“You care about it though,” Baekhyun pointed out. “Because, you know, he is your mate.”

Chanyeol groaned, throwing his head back. “Can we talk about something else?”

“Sure. How about the fact Kyungsoo is standing by the counter right now,” Jongdae said.

Chanyeol whipped his head around in a split second, looking for Kyungsoo. His friends burst into laughter.

“Made you look,” Jongdae taunted.

Chanyeol frowned, sinking down into his seat. _Fucking best friends._

 

 

Chanyeol made sure to get to the theater first. Kyungsoo had given him his number, which Chanyeol accepted for...reasons. He texted him an excuse about having errands to run first, which gave him time to buy a huge tub of popcorn, part of the lap shield he knew he would need. He brought a blanket, which he folded over his groin, then rested the popcorn bucket on top. Hopefully, Kyungsoo would be none the wiser of what was happening when Chanyeol grew hard as a rock.

While waiting for Kyungsoo he fielded a string of texts from his sister begging to know his mate’s name. He deleted all of them, seriously annoyed. What was wrong with everyone?

Kyungsoo arrived ten minutes before the first movie started. He gave Chanyeol a small wave when he noticed him, walking towards him with that adorable smile on his face. Chanyeol was mesmerized for a second before he waved back. Why was Kyungsoo so...so...damn cute? And hot. And smelled so fucking nice?! Ugh, it was torture.

Kyungsoo sat next to him, pointing at the huge popcorn tub. “Hungry?”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol smiled and looked down at the mound of popcorn that could feed a family.

“Me too. Mind if I have some?”

So perhaps Chanyeol hadn’t considered what might happen if he had a huge bucket of popcorn resting on his quickly hardening junk. Like how Kyungsoo would dip into it, his small hands grabbing out kernels, plopping them slowly into his mouth. How his plump lips would part at each bite, how his hand going to the bucket over Chanyeol’s’ dick would make his breath hitch, his mind going to very dirty places.

“You...like this movie?” Chanyeol asked, pretty sure he hadn’t formed a proper sentence. He gulped and stared at the screen.

“I haven’t seen it. Have you?” Kyungsoo reached in for more popcorn.

_Ignore his hand, ignore his lips, ignore the way he smells like licorice or how much you would pay to see him eat licorice, how it would look sliding against his lips,  or…_

“No,” Chanyeol answered weakly.

He could hear a pop, which did him in. He glanced over to see Kyungsoo licking the butter from his fingertips one finger at a time. Fuckin hell.

“I heard it is good. I like the director.” Kyungsoo looked over at him and smiled, the sheen of butter on his bottom lip. Chanyeol wanted nothing more than to lick it off. Kyungsoo reached in for more popcorn, repeating the action.

The previews began, the theater darkening, saving Chanyeol from his demons. When the movie began he found that he could at least halfway pay attention to it, only looking over at Kyungsoo once every ten minutes. Okay, maybe five, his chest tightening in that strange way every glance he got. It didn’t help Kyungsoo was mowing down the popcorn like he hadn’t eaten in the last year.

After the first movie ended Kyungsoo offered to go get sodas. Chanyeol nodded, happy to be free of that lingering scent for a few minutes. He shifted in his seat, his dick straining against his pants. He debated going to the bathroom and trying to find some relief but he had a good feeling any relief would be extremely temporary. The moment Kyungsoo was back sitting next to him he would be hard all over again, thrown into another round of torture. Plus jacking off in a movie theater bathroom was not that appealing the longer he considered it.

He decided against making a (slow) dash for the bathroom and settled in. When Kyungsoo returned with two sodas Chanyeol resisted inhaling his scent too deeply even though he wanted to.

“I’m glad you apologized for before,” Kyungsoo suddenly said. “I really thought you were _one of those alphas_.”

Chanyeol weakly smiled.

“You seem like a cool person. We should hang out again.”

“O-okay,” Chanyeol said, his tongue betraying him.

During the second movie, everything became more painful. Chanyeol had unwisely gulped down the soda. Now he had to pee _and_ he had a rock hard erection. His body clearly hated him. Near the end of the film, when he was certain Kyungsoo was too engrossed in the story to pay attention, he mumbled something about going to the bathroom. Kyungsoo nodded, not looking over at him.

Chanyeol kept the blanket pressed against his front and hobbled towards the exit, ignoring the handful of strange looks he got. When made it to the bathroom he went into the only stall, locking it and slumping against the door. Shit, he had to piss and he was hard.

He knew from a very embarrassing incident during puberty that it was not going to work. He had to take care of his boner before he could pee. He shut his eyes tightly and began to stroke himself, his mind going to the place it shouldn’t be going. To Kyungsoo, to his pretty lips and dark eyes. His hands, how they would look stroking Chanyeol’s dick. It didn’t take long for him to come, shooting his load into a balled up wad of tissue. HIs dick softened enough for him to piss, another huge relief.

He sucked in a few deep breaths before opening the stall, washing his hands, and making his way back to his seat. He was sitting down when his dick came back to life, courtesy of Kyungsoo’s scent. It was the final scene, a car chase, and Chanyeol could care less when all he could focus on was the scent of pine and licorice.

His eyes were glued to the omega next to him, to the way he looked so engrossed in the film, his eyebrows raised, his eyes wide. He wanted to reach out to him, to stroke the back of his neck. To breath in that intoxicating scent, to nuzzle against it.

Fuck. This wasn’t good.

“I have to go,” Chanyeol whispered.

Kyungsoo turned to look at him, the noise of the car chase on the screen blaring. “Huh?”

“I. Family emergency” he lied, quickly standing, blanket over his front.

“Is everything okay?” Kyungsoo asked in concern, also standing.

“It should be, just, they need me. Stay, watch the rest...” Chanyeol waved for him to sit.

Kyungsoo looked hesitant but he sat back down. “Good luck,” he whispered.

“Thanks.” Chanyeol retreated back up the aisle, away from the source of his torment. When he was outside he took a few deep breaths and concentrated, his dick starting to soften.

Being so close to Kyungsoo was torture.

 

 

Chanyeol sat, twiddling his pen between his fingers. He was staring at the wall, lost in thought. Of all the places he could go he was at the library, a stack of books for an assignment piled in front of him. He had long since given up researching, however, in favor of dissecting his life problems.

His body reacted strongly to Kyungsoo, it was fact. Suppressants and scent blockers couldn’t even save him, not entirely. So, assuming the entire mate thing was true, why was Kyungsoo oblivious? Why did he show zero reaction to Chanyeol’s scent? Jongdae had suggested that perhaps Chanyeol’s scent blockers were stronger...but still. _Nothing_ , not even a simple reaction?!

Chanyeol began to chew the end of his pen, trying to decipher the puzzle that was Do Kyungsoo. Chanyeol’s phone buzzed in his pocket, tearing his attention away from his problems.

_I hope your family thing is okay. I had fun the other day._

It was a text from Kyungsoo. Okay, so he hasn't been torn away from his problems, not entirely.

_Everything is fine, thanks_ he responded. He furrowed his brow, considering what else he should say. _I had fun too :)_ he added. His phone buzzed a few seconds later.

_Hey if you are free on saturday we should hang out. tarantino’s new movie?_

Chanyeol loved Tarantino movies. Damnit.

_sure_

He wasn’t certain what bothered him more at the moment, the fact he couldn’t say no to Kyungsoo or the fact Kyungsoo seemed to have zero response to him.

_cool. see you in class tomorow_ Kyungsoo wrote back.

Perhaps, Chanyeol thought right before he chewed right through his pen casing, both were equally as bad.

 

Chanyeol managed to make it to the movie theater first, this time hiding behind an oversized coat that he half-doubted could hide his problem (but he had high hopes). He managed to sit through the film and only stare at Kyungsoo a couple dozen times. He also managed to fake a text message and leave early, hobbling towards campus and cursing his luck.

And finally, he managed, rather regretfully, to find himself with Baekhyun and Jongdae in his dorm room, teasing him about his second hangout with Kyungsoo.

“It isn’t a date!” he protested for the umpteenth time. Except, deep down, he kind of wanted it to be. Maybe. _Sort of._

“Chanyeol, my friend, just admit you like him. What is so bad about liking Kyungsoo?” Jongdae threw his arm around Chanyeol’s shoulders.

Chanyeol sighed, staring at the ugly tan carpeting.

“It’s because he thinks Kyungsoo doesn’t like him back,” Baekhyun observed, hitting the nail on the head.

When Chanyeol didn’t refute the statement, his friends dissolved into a round of oohs and ahhs.

“Seriously, it is probably just your scent blocker. If he didn’t like you he wouldn’t want to hang out, right?”

“What if he only wants to hang out as friends?” Chanyeol pointed out.

“Did he say that?” Jongdae countered.

“No. But it isn’t like we have hung out that much. He probably just assumes I know that.” Chanyeol knew he was pouting but he honestly didn’t care.

“You’ll never know unless you ask him,” Baekhyun said.

“How am I supposed to ask him anything when I sprout a boner the moment he walks into the room?!” Chanyeol threw his hands up in frustration.

“Oh, right. That is a problem,” Baekhyun hummed. There was a stretch of silence, the three best friends thinking of a solution.

“Go back to the doctor and see if they can give you something stronger,” Jongdae broke the silence.

Chanyeol perked up. Why hadn’t he thought of that? “That’s actually a good idea.”

“Thanks, I have those sometimes,” Jongdae deadpanned.

Perhaps Best friends weren’t that bad.

 

 

Chanyeol was able to snag a doctor’s appointment the next week but in the meantime, he ended up hanging out with Kyungsoo three more times. Each was as painful as the last, Chanyeol making excuses to get to their appointed hang out place early and always leaving early as well. Kyungsoo never seemed to grow suspicious, he smiled and made small talk like it wasn’t a big deal.

And fuck if it wasn’t making it worse. They had so much in common even if on a basic personal level they were very different. Kyungsoo was quieter, seemed more reserved, while Chanyeol chatted with everyone. Still, they liked the same music, the same movies. They differed when it came to books (Chanyeol hated to read while Kyungsoo loved it). They couldn’t agree on cheesecake flavors and Kyungsoo couldn’t understand how basketball was something anyone wanted to play –– but still. They got along.

They got along and damn if Chanyeol wasn't growing a little more besotted by the day (though he was definitely not going to tell his friends that).The time they went out to eat Chanyeol got a good look at Kyungsoo’s ass when he bent down to retrieve a fallen fork, a sight that had him choking back a noise. He liked Kyungsoo’s tanned complexion, his small mannerisms like the way he turned his head and smiled when he was complimented. He liked the way his cheeks puffed out when he smiled and the way his eyes widened when he was listening intently to something Chanyeol was saying.

He liked...so much about the omega that it was driving him crazy. And he wanted it, he was willing to take the chance. He wanted to date Kyungsoo, even if he couldn’t understand the lack of biological reciprocation. He knew he had to talk to the doctor about that too, the reason Kyungsoo lacked a reaction to him. But it was details, minor details when Chanyeol fell into bed at night with a smile on his face, dreaming of an omega with pretty lips, a sharp mind, and excellent taste in movies.

The day his appointment rolled around he felt an almost giddy anticipation, hopeful that his problems would be solved.

 

 

Chanyeol had managed to get an appointment with the same doctor who treated him in the emergency room, happy when he found out he did general practice during most of the week. His appointment was at three o’clock in the afternoon, after his last class of the day. He took the bus there, his steps light as he walked into the hospital, towards the directory.

He found the office without an issue. The wait was only a few minutes before a nurse called him back. All his vitals checked out and the doctor was knocking on the door only a few minutes after the nurse left. It was all so seamless.

He explained this issue to the doctor, who nodded and suggested a stronger suppressant. “You must really be compatible with this person,” he smiled.

Chanyeol didn’t deny it this time, but he did ask the question that had been eating at him. “He doesn’t, um, he doesn’t respond the same. I mean, I haven’t triggered his heat. Why could that be?”

“I am not sure I can answer without knowing his medical history,” the doctor answered politely. “There are multiple reasons why this might happen including the scent blockers you use, as well as medical complications.”

Medical complications. That sounded serious. “What kinds of conditions?”

“Hormone irregularities, pregnancy, there are several things that could cause it.”

Chanyeol nodded in understanding. There was probably a huge list of things, he shouldn’t jump to conclusions. “Thanks, doctor,” Chanyeol said. He didn’t know any more about Kyungsoo’s lack of reaction than before but at least he had a stronger dose of suppressants to help him.

After the doctor left the nurse came in and gave him the shot. He was out of the office by three thirty, on his way towards the elevator, feeling better about things. He pushed the down arrow and waited, glancing over at the doctor’s office to his right as he waited.

He read the sign above the door. OB/GYN. He could see into the office, the doors and wall were made of glass. In the waiting room sat a few pregnant omegas. A toddler was playing with blocks on the floor. He smiled at the sight of the child shoving the blocks together.

A movement caught his eye, someone stepping into the waiting room. Someone very familiar. Chanyeol froze, eyes trained on the omega who stood conversing with a doctor.

_Do Kyungsoo._

The elevator door sounded and slid open, but Chanyeol ignored it. He watched as the doctor handed something to Kyungsoo, who put a hand over his middle. Kyungsoo held the paper up, and through the glass, Chanyeol could make out what it was.

_An ultrasound picture._

Kyungsoo was holding an ultrasound picture in an OB/GYN. Staring at it, talking to the doctor with a smile on his face. Kyungsoo, in a clinic for pregnant omegas. _Shit._

Chanyeol’s hand went out, hitting the down button ten times in a row. The elevator sounded again, doors sliding open. He stepped inside, feeling like time had stopped.

What in the hell was Kyungsoo doing holding an ultrasound picture?! He tried to understand, mind racing, attempting to decipher what he had just witnessed. When the elevator stopped on the first floor he stalked out, through the lobby.

Kyungsoo never reacted to his scent. It was like he couldn’t even notice him.

_Of course, he couldn’t._ He was pregnant. A pregnant omega wouldn’t go into heat, wouldn’t care for an alpha’s scent aside from their mates. Kyungsoo was already mated.

Chanyeol pushed the door open with great force, ignoring the terse looks he got from the door attendant. He stormed onto the street, hands balling up into fists.

He had been so stupid. How could he not have noticed? Memories of Kyungsoo finishing almost an entire tub of popcorn or drinking only water at the bar. His lose and baggy clothing. Chanyeol had been so blind.

He hated how he felt slighted, how he felt duped even though Kyungsoo hadn’t promised him a thing. Hadn’t even claimed to like him as more than a friend. He hated how he had been hopeful, how he had gotten sucked into thinking it was all more than it was. How he had thought his rut might just be proof of the bullshit mating theory that couldn’t be a bigger lie. He felt like shit, honestly. For thinking there was more to it, for thinking anything about Do Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol walked, kept walking for a few hours. Finally, he took a cab back to his dorm, frustrated and exhausted.

 

 

Avoiding the person that sits next to you in class is difficult. Avoiding your best friend’s girlfriend’s roommate is difficult. Blocking a number is easy. Ignoring every time someone tries to stop you in the halls to talk to you makes you feel like a complete and total dick.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Chanyeol growled, and after the fourth time, his friends knew to stop asking. He shut Kyungsoo out completely until the omega would no longer even try to talk to him before class, to text him or have Li Yin ask what Chanyeol’s problem was. His family stopped asking too, his mother and father frowning at his constant reply that it was all some fluke he had gone into rut.

Let him think I am _one of those alphas_ , Chanyeol thought. It doesn’t matter if I am, he already has a mate. And so he cut Kyungsoo out of his life, a hefty dose of suppressants killing his physical reaction and helping him to stave off the omega. It was unfortunate the suppressants couldn’t take care of the strange emotional pain that crept upon him, the feeling that he lost something important.

A couple months later Kyungsoo was no longer going to class, and Chanyeol seemed to be the only person that knew why. Not that he cared, he tried to remind himself.

By the time summer break rolled around, Chanyeol had never been so happy to go home in his life.

 

 

The string of bells on the door jingled. Chanyeol peeled off his gloves, tossing them on the corner of the table.

“I’ve got it,” he yelled over his shoulder. It was the middle of summer. The back of the store was blazing hot, the presses adding fifteen degrees to the area. Only the front was air conditioned, which made Chanyeol that much more eager to check in every customer who walked through the door.

He was happy to have a distraction via working at his parent’s store. It was also a good way to gain back their favor after his grades were Cs and Bs and they were still low-key complaining about how he really should be mated by now (while ignoring the fact Yoora was much older and still unmated, but details).

Chanyeol pushed the curtain separating the back from the front of the store, a wide smile on his face. “Welcome to Park’s Clean--”

He stopped, hand still holding the curtain.

A man stood at the counter, black hair trimmed short. Wide, dark eyes. A grey t-shirt. Thick lips and full cheeks.

_Do Kyungsoo._

That scent. That fucking scent that could only linger when Kyungsoo was around. It smelled like pine and something sweet mingled together. Coffee, rich and dark. Cake and the licorice Chanyeol was low-key addicted to.

They locked eyes, Kyungsoo suddenly gripping the edge of the counter. Chanyeol felt the heat creep over him, the feeling like all of his muscles tensed at once, that every nerve ending was alive, shooting electricity through his body.

“Ch-Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo’s words were stilted, his face flushing red. And the scent, the maddening scent came in waves five times as strong as Chanyeol remembered. It pulled forth every alpha instinct he had, every behavior that was normally buried under scent blockers and the knowledge of how to act politely in public.

Kyungsoo, brow furrowed, looked up at him, pleading with his eyes. And Chanyeol couldn’t give into the screaming voice in his head, the one that told him to stay away. The one that reminded him what he saw months ago, that the omega before him had a mate, a child now. He didn’t fucking care, not when Kyungsoo’s knuckles were turning white from how hard he was gripping the Formica counter, not when his face was flushing a pretty pink, not when his eyes were trained on Chanyeol like he was his only salvation.

Chanyeol rounded the counter, reaching for Kyungsoo before he knew what he was doing. The omega welcomed it, Kyungsoo made a low noise as he let Chanyeol pull him into his arms.

Instinctually he knew it, he could tell the moment his hand met the skin on Kyungsoo’s arms. His body heat was rising, the way he shivered against Chanyeol and nuzzled into his chest told the alpha what he needed to know.

And shit if he wanted to think clearly at the moment.

“I–” Kyungsoo inhaled a shaky breath, leaning his weight against Chanyeol.

Chanyeol could feel his own body reacting, It had been weeks since the suppressants wore off, since he thought he would no longer have to care. Kyungsoo had all but dropped off the face of the earth, he didn’t need them anymore. But now he was here, in this parent’s dry cleaning store, smelling like sin.

There was a sliver of self-control left in him. A bit of reason. “You need to call your mate,” he choked out, inhaling a breath of Kyungsoo’s scent, anger rising at the fact he belonged to another.

Kyungsoo shook his head. “I don’t. I don’t have a mate.”

Chanyeol closed his eyes. Somewhere in the back of his head, he realized how ridiculous it all ways. How stupid they probably looked, embracing in a dry cleaners, both terribly affected by the other. It was cheesy, clichéd, just plain moronic looking if he considered it. If he was the one who wandered in and saw the two of them.

But he wasn’t. He was the one holding Kyungsoo to him, feeling his heat begin to take over. Feeling his own rut take control, the haziness setting in.

“Who should I call?” Chanyeol asked, needing to be done with this.

“I don’t have anyone,” Kyungsoo said weakly, rubbing his nose into Chanyeol’s shirt, inhaling his scent.

The bells on the door jingled, a regular customer stepping in. He glanced over to see the two college student.

And Chanyeol could fucking smell him too. The customer was an alpha and the way he reacted, the scent that was released when he realized there was an omega in heat a few feet from him, was damn offensive. Chanyeol glared at the man, pushing Kyungsoo behind him.

The customer took a few steps back, holding his hands up in surrender.

“Chanyeol, take me back to my apartment.”

It was enough for Chanyeol to tear his gaze from the customer. Kyungsoo was tugging on his shirt, pleading. And he couldn’t say no. He put his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder and with one last warning look at the customer he was guiding the smaller omega out of the store.

“My car is over there,” Kyungsoo pointed, shoving his keys into Chanyeol’s hands.

Chanyeol led him to the beat-up Toyota, opening the door for him. Warning bells rang in his head, telling him he shouldn’t be doing any of this. But this time his body was stronger, his need was stronger. _Kyungsoo reacting to him was stronger._

Kyungsoo gave him directions in a shaky voice. They ended up five blocks from Chanyeol’s parent's shop, in front of a rundown apartment building.

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo husked, reaching for the door handle.

“Your baby,” and there it was the question that wasn’t a question. The fire in Chanyeol’s mind, in his body, wanting an answer.

Kyungsoo looked at him, eyes losing focus. “What?”

“You were pregnant.” Chanyeol looked at the steering wheel, willing away that scent.

“Is that why…” Kyungsoo sucked in a breath. “I have to go.”

Chanyeol wanted to follow him, wanted to hear an answer, and wanted _so many things_. But he couldn’t have them. He let Kyungsoo go, watched him walk into the apartment building. Once the omega was out of sight he rested his forehead on the steering wheel, inhaling and exhaling in short succession.

It was a mess, all of it.

 

 

“Please tell Chanyeol to call me,” Jongdae recited, turning his phone and waving it in Chanyeol’s face, displaying the text message from Kyungsoo.

It had been two weeks since the incident, since the few minutes that drudged up all the pain and made Chanyeol that much more confused. Since he drove Kyungsoo home, since his body went into overdrive.

“Li Yin said if you don’t call him she is going to kick your ass.” Jongdae slid his phone towards Chanyeol. “And you know if she kicks your ass I have to help.”

Chanyeol stared at the phone. “He was pregnant, Jongdae.”

“And, you have no idea what really happened, so what are you doing not talking to him?” Jongdae responded without skipping a beat.  

Chanyeol swallowed. He stared at the phone for a few more seconds before he took it. “I’ll go outside.”

He walked outside of the diner, around the building. He leaned on the side of the brick wall. Everything felt terrible. The truth, or what he thought was the truth. The possible truth and how potentially painful it could be to have it all confirmed. Kyungsoo’s shaky breath, the panic in his eyes. His heat hitting him while Chanyeol could do nothing but hope. Hope and pray it was all a silly mistake while realizing it may not be. It was a constant confusion that he was afraid to face, but he had to.

 He could do this. _He needed to do this_. With a shaky hand, he dialed the number. It rang twice before Kyungsoo answered.

“Hello.”

“Hey.” It was all he could say.

“Chanyeol?”

“Yeah.”

“Shit.”

Chanyeol held the phone to his ear without speaking.

“Can you come over? We need to talk,” Kyungsoo finally said.

“Sure.” And somehow he knew he would say yes if Kyungsoo asked, because he could never deny him anything. Damnit.

 

 

Kyungsoo buzzed him into the building. Apartment 103. Chanyeol had another shot of suppressants in him, but he couldn’t be certain how his body would react. Yet he came, trudging across the ugly turquoise carpeting, towards the cheap plywood door of Kyungsoo’s apartment. He knocked three times, the faint scent of Kyungsoo hitting him as he stood and waited outside his apartment door.

And then he was opening the door, the small omega who took Chanyeol’s breath away. “Come in.” He stepped aside, giving Chanyeol entrance.

Kyungsoo’s apartment was small, full of cheap furniture and ugly curtains. But it smelled like him and the moment Chanyeol stepped inside his senses were assaulted. He tried to hold his breath as he walked to the couch and took a seat, Kyungsoo gesturing for him to sit.

He couldn’t smell another alpha. There were no baby toys scattered on the floor, he didn’t see a crib. Those were the first things that registered in his mind. He was hoping, which was a dangerous thing.

Kyungsoo sat opposite him on a cream-colored chair that had seen better days. He sat on the edge of his seat, looking nervous. Chanyeol could smell it on him.

“I was pregnant…” Kyungsoo began, locking eyes with Chanyeol. “But it isn’t what you think. I don’t know how you found out but I guess it doesn’t matter.”

Chanyeol swallowed, a lump forming in his throat. He could feel the heat creep up his body, along his skin. The involuntary reaction only Kyungsoo could pull from him.

Was he imagining the pink creep along Kyungsoo’s cheeks? The way his shoulders seemed to tense?

“I was a surrogate for a friend. I carried their child for them because she couldn’t. He was delivered in May, which is why I wasn’t in class.” Kyungsoo exhaled, looked away. His brown hair was mussed like he had dragged his fingers through it too many times.

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes. “Surrogate?” A new possibility dawned on him, something he hadn’t even considered. Something that made him feel like a complete and total ass.

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo nodded. “The embryo was implanted in me. I did it as a favor. They are family friends and have been trying for so long. She miscarried twice.”

_He was a surrogate_. He wasn’t mated. Kyungsoo didn’t have a mate. He didn’t have a child, not one of his own. Chanyeol’s body went into overdrive, his rut hitting him in seconds as his brain processed the reality of the situation. It felt so inappropriate, so primal to find relief in Kyungsoo’s explanation. But it happened, and it happened quickly. Chanyeol knew he was releasing pheromones, that his body was reacting quickly to the knowledge that Kyungsoo was unmated.

“We’re mates, aren’t we?” Kyungsoo leveled his gaze at Chanyeol and damn, the alpha couldn’t understand it.  

Chanyeol’s tongue felt thick in his mouth. How could someone be so cute and sexy at the same time? It was driving him mad. “I think so,” he answered slowly, hoping that there was still a chance for him, that he hadn’t blown it all away.

“Good, because I am pretty sure you triggered my heat again.” Kyungsoo eyes were dark. His scent was thick in the air, and Chanyeol didn’t want to try to ignore it anymore.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol muttered. He felt feverish, wanted to cross the room and bury his head in that scent.

Kyungsoo stood first. Chanyeol watched in awe as the omega approached him. “You’re an ass for never talking to me about it first, you know.”

Chanyeol nodded. He was an ass, he knew it. He felt like a complete fool, a moron.

“I would have explained.” Kyungsoo stopped in front of him, looking down. “Maybe you _are_ one of those alphas.”

“I can be whatever you want me to be,” Chanyeol blurted out.

Kyungsoo laughed, his cheeks puffing out. He sighed. “You are helpless. Is this what meeting your mate feels like?”

“Maybe.” Chanyeol couldn’t tear his eyes away. “I had a boner every single time I was within three feet of you if that helps.”

Kyungsoo sighed. “I should have known.”

“It sucked,” Chanyeol admitted.

“I should kick you out now for being a dumbass,” Kyungsoo mused, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“My friends would agree.”

“You have smart friends,” Kyungsoo smirked. He reached out, his fingers tracing along Chanyeol’s cheek. Chanyeol leaned into the touch, closing his eyes, savoring the feeling. “You smell so good.”

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to hear you say that.” Chanyeol looked up at the small omega.

“Then show me,” Kyungsoo responded. He pushed Chanyeol back into the sofa, smiling when the alpha looked up at him in surprise. Chanyeol was slow to react when Kyungsoo climbed into his lap, straddling his legs. It was sensory overload, the scent that had driven him crazy enveloped him.

Kyungsoo was the one who initiated their first kiss, who crashed their lips together. Chanyeol’s arms went out awkwardly, finding Kyungsoo’s waist and holding him. He wasn’t sure who parted their lips first, but in a few seconds, their tongues were sliding together.

Kyungsoo smelled amazing, but he tasted even better. The rich taste of their kiss, raw and deep. Chanyeol wanted more, wanted to kiss every inch of his skin, to explore it with his tongue, to lap up the addicting taste of the omega who had driven him mad.

Kyungsoo’s skin was feverish, Chanyeol felt the burn when he dragged his hand up Kyungsoo’s waist, exposing skin as the omega’s t-shirt rode up. Kyungsoo whined into the kiss and Chanyeol answered in turn, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth.

Chanyeol’s hands wandered to Kyungsoo’s hips, squeezing. Relishing in the feel, in the way Kyungsoo was soft and pliant against him.

Kyungsoo responded with a slow grind, both moaning into each other’s mouths at the friction. Kyungsoo’s hands went to Chanyeol’s shoulders, nails digging in through the fabric of his t-shirt. The sting only heightened Chanyeol’s pleasure, the scrape against his heated skin a heady burn.

The alpha keened, bucking up. Embracing his rut was a new feeling. He wanted it all and he wanted it at once, impatiently he broke the kiss to nibble and suck down Kyungsoo’s chin, to his neck. Tasting the sweat that beaded down Kyungsoo’s brow, his body heating up as he reacted to his mate.

They were both releasing waves of pheromones, their scents mingling together.

“Off,” Kyungsoo rasped, hands sliding along Chanyeol’s torso, hiking up his shirt.

Perhaps _one of those alphas_ would do something like this, but Chanyeol didn’t care. One arm went around Kyungsoo’s middle as he stood and immediately flipped their position, Kyungsoo landing on the couch with a bounce.

Chanyeol smiled, dragging his shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor. “Off,” he repeated, eyes raking over the flushed omega.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but complied, undressing as quickly as Chanyeol. Pants were shucked onto the living room floor, socks tossed next to them. It didn’t go unnoticed, the way Kyungsoo arched his back, the way he moved, his body slowly overcome with his heat.

With the barrier of clothing gone their scents seemed to strengthen. Chanyeol’s breath hitched when he took in the sight. Kyungsoo on full display. HIs tanned skin, nipples erect, chest slightly swollen. His cock was hard, flush against his stomach. A long scar ran along his abdomen, pink and puckered flesh.

Kyungsoo followed Chanyeol’s gaze. “C-section,” he said slowly.

Chanyeol reached out, tracing his finger over the scar. “You’re beautiful,” he hummed, meaning every word.

“Then fuck me,” Kyungsoo replied.

The omega was demanding, bossy, and it was a complete turn on. And who was Chanyeol to deny him? He could never say no to Kyungsoo, after all.

Chanyeol repeated his earlier action, but in reverse. He leaned down and moved his arm under Kyungsoo’s waist, picking the Omega up and flipping their positions. Kyungsoo yelped, arms going around Chanyeol’s neck as he sat them back down on the couch, Kyungsoo straddling him.

Kyungsoo slapped his arm. “Stop doing that!” he scolded, narrowing his eyes at the alpha. He relaxed his arms, eyes lowering to Chanyeol’s lips.

Chanyeol’s hands smoothed over Kyungsoo’s sides. He liked the weight of the omega on his lap, the feel of Kyungsoo’s thighs pressing against his own. He pulled Kyungsoo in tighter, Kyungsoo’s hard length rubbing against his own. Chanyeol was bigger, but that was to be expected from an alpha. He looked down, breath hitching at the sight of Kyungsoo’s small dick rubbing against his own.

He felt it, the slick that rubbed against his thighs as he readjusted their position. It was hell to take it slow, to resist bending Kyungsoo over and fucking him, knotting him then and there.

Kyungsoo leaned forward, head resting in the place that Chanyeol’s’ neck met his collarbone. He breathed in his scent, rubbing himself there. “So good,” Kyungsoo husked. He moved his hips, a low and unexpected whine escaping his lips

His skin was burning, Chanyeol felt it as he traced his hand down Kyungsoo’s back. He knew he probably was not much better. How long had he wanted this? How long had his body craved it?

“Soo,” he whined, low, using a pet name he had never spoken out loud.

Even if they wanted it to be slow, wanted to take time to explore, their bodies wouldn’t let them. Kyungsoo looped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, moved his hips up. Urgent, grinding down.

Chanyeol gasped when his hardness dragged against the wet heat, the slick that was pooling out of the omega _. His omega._

Kyungsoo sunk down in a slow motion, taking Chanyeol’s length inside of him inch by inch. When the head of his dick breached Kyungsoo’s rim, he choked back a moan. It was the most amazing thing he had ever felt in his young life. If he died and went to heaven, it would be this. Chanyeol’s grip on his hips tightened, nails digging into flesh.

“Need you,” Kyungsoo keened.

Chanyeol threw his head back, lost in the sensation. Kyungsoo was so tight, warm heat pulling him in.

Kyungsoo buried his head in Chanyeol’s shoulder, fully seating himself. His body relaxed, Chanyeol impaling him. “You feel good,” Kyungsoo whispered against his shoulder.

The slide, the slick that coated them. The warmth, the scent. Chanyeol bucked up, chasing friction.

Kyungsoo responded by grinding his hips.

“Baby, fuck, you’re so tight.” Chanyeol thrust up, hands moving Kyungsoo as he fucked into him. The omega sucked him in, the slick making it too easy to press deeply inside the smaller male.

Kyungsoo whined, teeth scrapping along Chanyeol’s skin. He bucked his hips, riding the alpha. His thigh muscles clenched as he moved over Chanyeol’s’ cock, sucking him in deeper.

It was Chanyeol who grew impatient, who moved them once again, earning a heady moan from Kyungsoo when he switched their positions. Kyungsoo, back pressed into the sofa, legs wrapped around Chanyeol’s middle, scratched marks down the alphas back as he began to pound into him.

Chanyeol gripped Kyungsoo’s thighs, driving in, again and again, plunging into the white-hot heat.

Kyungsoo threw his head back, exposing his neck. Chanyeol sucked on the skin, fucking the omega open.

“Mark me,” Kyungsoo husked. “Claim me.”

Chanyeol moaned, hand angling Kyungsoo’s leg. “You want me to mark you? Fuck.” It was the hottest thing he had ever heard in his short life.

He felt his knot begin to swell, every rut in meeting more resistance.

“There,” Kyungsoo cried out, the change in angle driving Chanyeol’s dick into his bundle of nerves.

Chanyeol could feel Kyungsoo tense up under him, the omega’s back arching off the sofa. He fucked harder, feeling the heat pool in his gut.

He murmured against Kyungsoo’s skin, against the delicious scent that had tortured him for so long. His teeth scraped, leaving red marks against tan skin, Kyungsoo’s hands going to the back of his neck, pushing him closer.

“Please,” he whined.

Chanyeol bit into flesh, into the juncture of Kyungsoo’s neck, thrusting harder, his knot catching on Kyungsoo’s rim.

Kyungsoo cried out, clenching on Chanyeol’s’ cock. Resisting, crying out when the knot pushed inside his narrow channel.

When Chanyeol broke skin, claiming the omega as his own, it drove Kyungsoo over the edge. He gasped, cum spilling onto his abdomen.

Chanyeol tasted blood, lapping it into his mouth while he drove his knot further inside. Kyungsoo took him so well, opening up for him, sucking his knot deep inside.

“Gonna knot you, fuck gonna—“ Chanyeol tensed, thrusting a few more times before the coil released, coming deep inside of the omega in bursts. He gasped, riding out his orgasm with the taste of blood on his tongue.

Heavy breathing. Sweat slicked skin. Chanyeol grabbed at Kyungsoo, holding him as he tried to adjust their position yet again. Kyungsoo whined, weight falling against the alpha, the knot locking them together.

Chanyeol planted soft kisses on his brow, smoothed his hand over Kyungsoo’s back. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“You’re still an ass,” Kyungsoo responded, head resting on Chanyeol’s shoulder. He planted soft kisses there, his thick lips smooth against Chanyeol’s heated skin.

“I know,” Chanyeol replied. “I know.” But he would, he knew, spend the rest of his life making it up to Kyungsoo if he could. _If Kyungsoo would let him._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact; I used to work at a dry cleaners when I first started college. Writing this AU gave me slight nightmares hehe. And yeah, I used to be able to identify the fabric clothes were made from with just a touch (like down to the synthetic blend). Sick, right? 
> 
> I started writing this because I wanted a short, sweet A/B/O Chansoo with decent smut. And hello 15k later. Apparently, I can’t do PWP, go figure OTL. 
> 
> Huge thanks to Maus for brainstorming with me <3.
> 
> I am still a huge fool for Li Yin / Jongdae even though I know the age gap kind of precludes the imagined college sweetheart thing I did with this fic. 
> 
> Title taken from the Pearl Jam song Future Days, because it is amazing. Yeah, I have a grunge part of my soul haha. 
> 
> If you ever want to talk, ask questions about my fics or whatever you can find me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/London9Calling) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/LuKFC). Cheers!


End file.
